ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Based on Cartoon Network’s all-new television series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is an interactive game from D3Publisher that will allow players to wield the power of the all-new Ultimatrix, to transform Ben into more powerful, hyper-evolved alien forms and experience impressive battles as the most ultimate aliens for the first time in never before seen places. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the fifth video game in the Ben 10 game series, based on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. The game involves Ben traveling across real-world locations including Tokyo, Paris, and Rome to find ancient Galvan artifacts to save the Earth from destruction. Gameplay Along with Ben himself, sixteen normal and ultimate aliens will be playable within the game. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 will each receive a unique alien form depending on the platform: Fourarms for the former, and Rath for the latter. Additionally, the game will include a new "Quick Switch" feature that allows players to quickly switch between alien forms, and cinematic "Quick Time" events that guide players through boss battles and puzzles. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction introduces new alien heroes Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Ampfibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel through enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, and more while a unique experience system lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements! Next-gen console owners will receive their own exclusive aliens; the immensely strong Fourarms for the Playstation 3 system and the quick and fiery Rath for the Xbox 360. Ben must travel the globe to gather ancient Galvan artifacts before Evil Way Big, and Pshypon grab hold of the device and try to destroy earth. Players will control Ben and for the first time 16 new aliens including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humongousaur, NRG, and much more. Travel to Rome, Tokyo, Paris in 30 action packed levels and it comes out in October 5, 2010. Features *Take control of Ben and his new Ultimatrix to unlock powerful “Ultimate” versions of established aliens and wield the power of all new aliens *Upgrade System allows players to enhance their favorite alien’s skills *Ultimate Events empower players to defeat level bosses through stylized cutscenes and hard-hitting combat interactions *Journey to iconic worldwide locales including Paris, Tokyo, Brazil, Egypt, Italy, Hawaii, London, Sidney, Russia, China, and Rome *Completely authentic to the TV series using voice actors, sounds, and a new storyline by the original writers of the show *Unlock Rath and Fourarms Confirmed Villains *Psyphon *Evil To'kustar (Way Big's species) *Zombozo (Confirmed via screen shot) *Forever Knights Playable Aliens *Rath(Xbox 360) *Fourarms(Playstation 3) *Ampfibian(New alien) *Armodrillo(New alien) *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *NRG(New alien) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Terraspin(New alien) * Ultimate Big Chill(Special form) * Ultimate Spidermonkey(Special form) * Ultimate Echo Echo(Special form) * Ultimate Swampfire(Special form) * Ultimate Humongousaur(Special form) *Water Hazard(New alien) Category:Video Games